greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Cartwright
Casey Cartwright is the lead female protagonist of the series. She is the older sister of Rusty Cartwright. Along with being very smart, she is also very social and popular, unlike her brother. She is the best friend of Ashleigh Howard. She served as rush chair, pledge educator, interim president, and house mother at the Cyprus-Rhodes Universtiy chapter of Zeta Beta Zeta. Also during her time at ZBZ, Casey was the little sister of Frannie Morgan and big sister of Rebecca Logan. By the end of series, she is the girlfriend/ future wife of Cappie, her first love, and is leaving with him to live in Washington, D.C. Background as freshmen]] During her freshmen year, Casey met her future best friend, Ashleigh Howard, in the laundry room of her dorm. They decided to be rush buddies. The two also met Frannie Morgan, a sophomore serving as pledge educator at ZBZ. During the rush tour, she and Ashleigh went to the ZBZ house. When the "doughnut test", as Ashleigh called it, was administered, Casey told Frannie that she didn't want to be part of a sorority that judged girls on what they ate, impressing Frannie. Later that night, Casey and Ashleigh went to the Kappa Tau Gamma rush party. It's there that she met Evan Chambers and Cappie. Although Evan met Casey first, she ended up being more attracted to Cappie and the two became a couple. She, Cappie, and Evan apparently spent a lot of time together as she referred to themselves as the three musketeers. She also pledged ZBZ with Ashleigh and became the little sister of Frannie. According to Casey, she was leaning towards pledging Pi Pi Pi, but Ashleigh learned that her bid was a prank and that Tri-Pi was going to dump her after two weeks. Ashleigh keyed the car belonging to Tri-Pi who sent Casey the fake bid. Casey dated Cappie for six months. She somewhat lost touch with Evan after he dropped out of Kappa Tau Gamma and switched over to rush Omega Chi Delta. During freshmen year, Cappie stood Casey up for the All Greek Ball after he got drunk with his KT brothers right before the ball. Casey went to Cappie's dorm and found Evan, who tried to cover for Cappie but ended up telling her the truth. Evan offered to take Casey to the ball as friends, which she accepted. Cappie arrived at the ball and saw Evan slow dancing with Casey. Cappie accused Evan of betraying him and hitting on his girlfriend. Cappie and Evan got into a fight, but when it was broken up; Casey decided to stay with Evan to make sure he was alright. The fight between Cappie and Evan was the reason why there was no All Greek Ball during their sophomore year. Later, Casey would break up with Cappie. According to her, it took six months to get over Cappie. Casey would then enter in a relationship with Evan. Season 1 Casey is informed by, Frannie, who is now president of ZBZ, that she intends to hand down her presidency to her after she graduates. Frannie then tells her that the presidency will surely be hers if she can get a senator's daughter to rush for ZBZ. But Casey is not excited that her younger brother, Rusty, is now attending CRU. After ignoring several of his calls, Rusty goes to the ZBZ house to find her and learns that she never told any of her sorority sisters that she had a brother. Casey tells Rusty that she accepts that he goes to CRU now and is willing to occasionally get together and have brunch to catch up on things. Rusty surprises her when he tells her that he plans on rushing a fraternity. As her way of helping him, Casey tells Rusty that he's not fraternity material. tells Casey about Evan's cheating]] During rush, Casey meets Rebecca Logan, the senator's daughter. She ultimately fails to impress her in joining ZBZ. The next day, she meets with Rebecca again inside a stall of a bathroom. She gets Rebecca to pledge ZBZ by promising her that she'll meet the hottest guys from Omega Chi Delta and that they'll bend the rules for her and allow her to move into the ZBZ house, even though she's a freshmen. When Casey returns to the ZBZ house, Rusty is there waiting for her. He tells her that caught Evan cheating on her. She denies the accusation and he accuses Rusty of lying, before running into the house. While sobbing, Frannie comes into her room and tells her that everyone has heard that Evan had sex with Rebecca Logan. Casey is surprised that it was Rebecca, but is even more surprised at Frannie's curiosity as to whether or not she will stay with Evan and interest in still having Rebecca Logan pledge ZBZ. Frannie tells her that when she considered leaving the presidency of ZBZ to her, Evan was a huge factor that played into her consideration, as well as Casey getting Rebecca to pledge for their sorority. Frannie then tells Casey that Evan cheating on her was his mistake so she should do whatever she needs to do to make things right. Later at a pool hall, Casey runs into her ex-boyfriend, Cappie. Cappie reveals to her that he met her younger brother and asked her why she never told him that she had a brother while they dated. Casey answered because it was sibling rivalry. They decided to play a game with stakes, if Cappie wins they have sex and if Casey wins she gets a 100 dollars. Casey surprises Cappie with how much she's improved since they last played together. Just as Casey is about to win the game, she intentionally scratches so she can have sex with Cappie. The next day, Casey tells Cappie that this was a one time thing. She attempts to sneak out, but she's caught leaving Cappie's room by the rest of the Kappa Tau members. When she checks her cell, she sees that she's missed several calls from Rusty and that he's in jail for assaulting Evan. Casey bails Rusty out, but he becomes disgusted with her decision to stay with Evan. She angrily tells him not to judge her, saying that her social life is her world and that leaving Evan would make her a "social piranha". This lightens the mood, as Rusty corrects her saying it's "pariah". The two then decide that they're going to try to better their relationship and be part of each others' lives. Later, while having dinner with Evan, he attempts to apologize for his cheating, but she tells him that it's not necessary and that they're even. When Evan asks what she means, she simply tells him to think about it. Casey and Evan continue to see each other, despite the underlying tension. While Casey still struggles with her feelings for Cappie, Evan decides to solidify their relationship by lavaliering her. They continue to be the power couple on campus, now stronger than ever. In Depth Perception, Frannie discovers that she has to stay for a fifth year at CRU. While initially supporting Casey's bid for Omega Chi Sweetheart, Frannie decides that she wants to run again. Despite the opposition, Casey ends up becoming Omega Chi Sweetheart beating Frannie. After the event Frannie says that although Casey won the battle, she has yet to win the war. Midst a Casey-Frannie rivalry, an article is published exposing CRU's greek system. The University is forced to crack down on greek students, and to make matters worse ZBZ sends a representative from Nationals (Teagan Walker) to investigate. Casey, fearing their house's shut down, confesses all of the sorority's doings to Teagan. Despite Casey's willingness to take the fall, Teagan decides to remove Frannie as president and appoints Casey as the interim. In a retaliation Frannie convinces Evan that Casey was only with him for his social standing, causing him to ask Casey if she interacted with Cappie recently. When she replies that she kissed him but it didn't go further, Evan takes back his lavalier and storms out of her life. After break Casey and ZBZ face the fallout of Jen K's expose. Zeta Beta Zeta is assigned Lizzie, who drives the sisters insane by constantly enforcing the rules. At the all Greek carnival Evan humiliates Casey, but luckily the Kappa Taus rush to ZBZ's aid. In "Highway to the Discomfort Zone" Casey finds out about Cappie and Rebecca. To prove to them she's not bothered, Casey hooks up with Jonah only to discover in the morning that he's sixteen. Tiring of Lizzie, Casey finds out that the only way she'll leave is if Frannie is reinstated. Although initially against it, Casey learns of a past kind deed of Frannie's and is willing to reinstate her. While Casey has moved on, Evan decides he wants Casey back. He even pays Shane, a Lamda Sig , $1000 to stand her up. Evan continuously thwarts any chance of Casey even meeting a new guy. Upon hearing Evan's trickery, Casey is disgusted and wants nothing to do with him. Everyone heads to Myrtle Beach for spring break, where once again Casey is drawn to Cappie. Season 2 Season 2 opens with the annual Greek week competition. While Casey is busy trying to keep ZBZ's winning streak, Frannie tries to tell her about Evan. In "Crush Landing" Evan and Frannie's relationship is now officially public, causing Casey's renewed rivalry with Frannie. Through Rusty, Casey is introduced to his new RA, Max Tyler . While he's geeky and socially awkward, Casey can't help but fall for him. Eventually he concedes to liking her as well, and they become a couple. When at ZBZ's national annual conference, Frannie introduces a new proposal that will allow her to run for presidency again. This revelation causes Casey and Frannie to scramble for votes from the board. With the score being 3-3, Casey has the opportunity to win Teagan's vote. The only catch is she'll have to force Lizzie to quit. While Casey succeeds in convincing Lizzie, she ultimately realizes it's wrong telling Lizzie the truth. Frannie's proposal passes and they now are forced to campaign against each other. But Casey's good deed is noticed by US senator Paula Baker, who offers to help her out in the future. To gain presidential votes, both Casey and Frannie resort to dirty tactics tearing the house apart. Rebecca, fed up with their antics, decides to settle it. To the shock of Casey and Frannie, Ashleigh is elected president due to Rebecca's plot. At first willing to give the presidency to Casey, Ashleigh is convinced by Casey to stick with it. Max is offered admission into CalTech for graduate school, to which Casey says they have the whole summer to figure out what to do. But when Casey is offered a summer internship in Washington D.C. under Paula Baker, she realizes that Max and her need to discuss this long-distance thing a lot sooner. Casey decides to take the internship, prompting Max to secretly give up CalTech to stay with Casey at CRU. On Initiation Night, Frannie announces that she is leaving ZBZ to start a new sorority (Iota Kappa Iota ). Frannie then proceeds to walk out with half the house, stunning Casey and Ashleigh. In "Evasive Action", Casey finds out about Max giving up graduate school for her. She feels extreme guilt, especially since she chose Washington over Max. So in "Guilty Treasures" Casey decides to get Max an overseas internship. Max gets the internship, meaning he and Casey will be separated for a month. Separated from Max, Casey again finds herself being drawn to Cappie. Still committed to Max, she refuses to act on those feelings. But after a near-death experience, falling down a manhole, Casey realizes she's still in love with Cappie. At the Kappa Tau's End of the World Party Casey acts on her feelings, getting caught by Max. Cappie lies telling Max that he was the one who lured Casey into the closet, not the other way around. Despite this Casey breaks up with Max, leaving him heartbroken. Season 3 Casey and Cappie get together midseason. She also finds out about Evan and Cappie's brief friendship through the Amphora society. She decides to try for Law School again with the help of Rebecca. Casey and Cappie broke up Season 4 Casey and Cappie leave for D.C together. Relationships Family Russell Sr. & Karen Casey always saw that her parents favored Rusty more than her because Rusty's academics were better than hers. Despite ZBZ being a huge part of her life, she never discussed her sorority with them because she knew that they saw it as distraction from her studies. She also calls her parents by their first names whenever talking to other people about them. With some help from Rusty, her relations with them have gotten a little better, as they now accept that she is in a sorority just like how they accept that Rusty is in fraternity. Casey's mother has told her that Casey gets her stubbornness and sense of sarcasm from her. In season 3, Russell came to visit and learned that Casey can stand up for herself. Rusty Before the start of series, Casey and Rusty were never very close as they lived in two different worlds. Casey seemed to be extremely embarrassed by her brother. When Casey came to CRU, she never mentioned her brother, Rusty. She certainly wasn't excited when he decided to come to CRU, but was willing to put up with him and occasionally meet for a monthly brunch to catch up. After Rusty revealed to her that Evan cheated on her and "defended her honor" by hitting him in the face with a pledge paddle, the two of them agreed to better their relationship and become part of each others' lives. They started coming to each other for advice and consoled one another when horrible things happened to each of them. Casey was willing to help Rusty with dating and relationship advice, but she refused to help him with anything involving his sex life. Whenever he did come to her for advice on anything sexual, Casey would get Ashleigh to help him because she was too uncomfortable with the subject. The only time Casey got herself involved with Rusty's sex life is when she tried to prevent him from losing his virginity to Lisa Lawson. She also tries to protect Rusty from getting hurt emotionally as seen when she told Ashleigh to not get involved with him, unless she was sure of her romantic feelings towards him. Casey occasionally calls Rusty, "Russ" or "Jiminy Cricket". Whenever Casey is angry at him or tries to get him to say whatever he's hiding from her, she'll addresses Rusty as "Russell Allen". Romantic Cappie Cappie is Casey's first love. They dated for six months starting in their freshman year and their lingering feelings for each other is a major plot line throughout the series. They first broke up because Cappie forgot to take Casey to the All Greek Ball. In the Pilot, they hooked up after Evan cheated on Casey, with Evan later accusing Casey of still being in love with Cappie. After Rusty told Cappie that Casey was being loused by Evan he thought he should try and win her back, or dissuade her from saying yes. This ends up with them writing a paper together and kissing. Casey shuts it down and leaves. In the second half of the first season even though Cappie is dating Rebecca he still very much has feelings for Casey. They later reunite and move to Washington together. Evan Chambers Casey and Evan were the power couple of Greek Row but infidelity and mistrust lead to the downfall of their relationship. Casey also hates Rebecca Logan during most of season one because she slept with Evan the first night of rush. Through out the season, Casey would call Rebecca slutty or make remarks like "This is about trusting that your sisters will always be there for you. That they will catch you when you fall, and trusting that they won’t be skanky sluts who sleep with your boyfriend." Evan and Casey broke up because Frannie told Evan that she persuaded Casey to stay with him after he cheated. She also told him that she doesn't think that Casey is over Cappie. This leads to a huge fight where Evan breaks up with Casey, due to the fact he doesn't believe that Casey cares for him and that she didn't tell him about the kiss with Cappie. After their break up Evan de-loused Casey, and de-crowned her from Omega Chi sweetheart. After Casey tells Evan at a party she still has feelings for him he realizes he also has feelings for her. Yet he was too late and Casey the next morning showed up at his door telling Evan that she just wanted to be friends. Evan then spends the rest of the first season doing things that he thinks will win her back. Such as being friends with her, giving Zeta Beta's Mr. Purrfect winner Shane an one thousand dollar pay off to not go out with Casey. Also during the episode "A Tale of Two Parties" Evan makes his little bro stay on "Casey Duty" which was run interference between Casey and any guy that she was talking too. He later helps Casey study for the LSats. Frannie then manipulates Ashleigh into telling Shane off,because she already knows the secret. This then provokes Shane to telling Ashleigh what really happened. Casey and Evan get in a fight that night where Evan tells Casey he still loves her. She basically tells Evan that he needs to move on. Max Tyler Max was Rusty’s RA. They met through Rusty when she was trying to help Ashleigh and began dating. When Max got accepted to grad school at CalTech, she thought they would break up, but instead he stayed at Cyrpus except for the month he went to England. In the end of season 3, she broke up with him when she realized that she has always been in love with Cappie. Max, heartbroken leaves Cyprus and moves to England leaving Casey a box full of things. Other Ashleigh Howard Casey: "We're Mary-Kate and Ashley! " Casey and Ashleigh are best friends and have been since they're freshmen year. They met in the laundry room of their dorm and they lived on the same floor. As freshmen, they rushed ZBZ together and became sorority sisters. They then moved into the ZBZ house and became roommates their sophomore year. Rebecca Logan Casey's ZBZ little sister. On the first night of rush Rebecca slept with Evan, Casey's boyfriend. This caused their bitter rivalry throughout season one. This rivalry intensified when Rebecca started dating Casey's ex, Cappie. But despite their feud, Casey stood up for Rebecca in front of Teagan, earning Rebecca's trust. While still not the best friends, Casey and Rebecca continued to remain on good terms, even occasionally helping each other out. Katherine Katherine and Casey worked together on Panhellenic. They don't start out on the right foot but they soon become friends. In season four they started studying together for law school. Katherine tends to ask Casey for advice about relationships. When Katherine meets Rusty she goes to Casey afterwards and tells her that she is interested in Rusty and shes thinks he is "smooth." She goes to the Kappa Tau Valentines Day Dance as Rusty's date but gets upset when she finds out that Casey bribed Rusty by telling him he can use her car whenever he wants for a month, but only if he will give Katherine another chance after their first date was a little awkward Betsy Betsy is her friend and social chair for a long time. They do not spend to much time together but are sisters for the whole series. Gallery Category:characters